The track shoes employed on track-type tractors must oftentimes traverse "soft" soils, such as peat and volcanic ash, which gives rise to flotation and traction problems. One approach to alleviating such problems is to lengthen the track shoes to thus provide substantial area contact and a low-pressure engagement with the ground. Typical track shoes of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,529 and 4,005,912, both assigned to the assignee of this application. It has proven desirable to provide fastening means, securing each track shoe to a link assembly of the track assembly, which are readily accessible and substantially protected against damage upon operation of the track assembly.